


Harvest Festival

by spindlewig



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewig/pseuds/spindlewig
Summary: Connie and Steven dress up for a Harvest Festival costume contest and, later on, hoedown.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Kudos: 7





	Harvest Festival

“CONNIEEEEEE”

The cry startled a flock of seagulls and they darted up into the air, screeching as a figure in pink went racing under them. They went back to trying to steal fries from the various people on the boardwalk as the figure raced off, laughing and making oinking sounds as they wove through the small crowd.

“CONNIEEEEE- oh, there you are! Are you ready for the BEST HARVEST COSTUME HOEDOWN EVERRRRR?!!”

Steven struck a pose, blocking part of the boardwalk as he stretched his arms out. Connie laughed, striking her own pose and causing the people passing by to smile at the two of them.

“Steven! I thought we agreed I was going as the pig, and you were going as the goat! Why are you all in pink?” Connie couldn’t keep the laughter out of her tone as she straightened her own pink dress, complete with pink stockings, a curly tail made out of pipe cleaners, and a headband with two pink ears.

“I thought I was going as the pig, and you were going as the goat! Oh well, at least now we match! Everyone will know we’re best buds!” Steven grabbed Connie’s hand and the two of them headed down the boardwalk to where the Harvest Festival was in full swing. Vendors lined the edges, fall decorations were draped everywhere, and Funland Arcade had young people running in and out.

“DONUTS!” Steven dragged Connie over to the stand Sadie was behind, boxes of fresh donuts piled in front of her. Steven said hi then paid for a dozen, and him and Connie started chowing down while they wandered down the boardwalk, taking in all the sights and oohing and ahhing.

The actual costume contest wouldn't be until sunset, which gave the two friends plenty of time to play games, try all sorts of delicious foods, and for Steven to take part in the pie-eating contest (first place for that contest went to Amethyst, though).

Loaded down with stuffed plushies Garnet had won for them, Steven and Connie made their way to the beach, where the Harvest Costume Contest was about to begin. They dropped their loot off with the Gems and got in line, Steven bouncing excitedly while Connie nervously eyed their competition.

“All these people have such great costumes, Steven- you won’t be upset if we don’t win, right?”

“Wow, Onion, are you an… onion? Cool!” Onion gave Steven a look and nodded before ducking behind Sadie, who had shown up in a hastily put-together turkey costume.

“Of course I’ll be fine if we don’t win,” Steven turned his attention to Connie, “but we totally will! Using the power of FRIENDSHIP!!” He laughed and then focused on Mayor Dewey, who had climbed the stage and was starting the contest. Connie didn’t look convinced.

“Welcome, Beach City, to our annual Harvest Festival! We’re now having our Costume Contest- which will be followed by our Harvest Costume Hoedown on the beach, with music provided by Greg Universe-” the Mayor paused while Steven and Connie cheered, and Greg waved sheepishly- “Now, without further ado, let the contest begin! Judging the costumes will be Nana, Mr. Smiley, and me!”

Mayor Dewey climbed back off the stage and took a seat at a table with his fellow judges, calling up the first contestant.

There were plenty of costumes and Steven and Connie oohed and aahed over them, moving up the line as the night wore on. So far it was looking like Ronaldo and Frybo were in the lead with their goat costume, which was very well-made and almost looked real.

Soon enough, it was Connie and Steven’s turn. Steven led the way up to the stage, Connie carefully checking the position of her pig nose while she followed him.

The section of the crowd with the Gems, Greg, and Connie’s parents got very loud as soon as they appeared, and some people leaned away as Greg got over-enthusiastic and started jumping up and down and waving his arms to get Steven’s attention.

While Connie and Steven got a pretty good score, first place wound up going to Ronaldo and Frybo. There was lots of cheering and Steven joined in, happy for his friends. As Ronaldo and Frybo walked off-stage, the cheering got louder as lights flickered on and Mayor Dewey announced the Harvest Hoedown was about to begin. Greg started getting set up with the help of Steven as dancers in harvest costumes milled around the beach, eating various festival foods and laughing.

“ARE. YOU. READY. BEACH CITYYYY” Greg strummed a chord before starting to play “Just a Comet”. People started dancing, and Steven grinned at Connie.

“”We didn’t win, but we can still have fun dancing, right?”

Connie, who had been looking a little down since losing the costume contest, smiled back. “Of course we can, Steven. Race you to the dance floor?”

Steven laughed, then turned and ran towards the group of people dancing, turning to oink at Connie every so often. She followed behind him, laughing as well, the lost contest forgotten.

The two of them started dancing, grins stretching across their faces, Steven blushing a little as the song changed and Connie wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

She spun him around, laughing, and he hugged her back. Their eyes met, and Steven felt overwhelming happiness as he usually did around Connie-

and then there was no them- it was me, but also we- a bundle of love and friendship and happiness.

And Stevonnie twirled around the dance floor in their pig costume, feeling pure joy as Greg’s music floated through the air, and the people of Beach City danced under the Harvest lights.


End file.
